At Our Grandparents' House
by miraleeann
Summary: A one shot involving the Potter children as well as their cousins spending the night with their grandparents at the Burrow. By request.


**Author's Note: This is a combination of several requests I received and a bit different from anything I have written before. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're going to behave for your grandparents," Harry said in a stern voice as he fixed his oldest child with a no-nonsense glare.

James nodded earnestly. "Of course I will. I always do."

"I wasn't speaking to just you," Harry replied as he and his children stepped in the fireplace.

"You were looking at just me," James pointed out.

Harry didn't respond to this, instead he dropped the floo powder, speaking their destination loudly and clearly.

"Loves!" Molly nearly shrieked as they stepped into the parlor of the Burrow.

"Hi Grandma," Lily replied in a cheerful voice as Molly engulfed the three of them into a tight hug.

Harry smiled as he watched the embrace. It always brought him immense joy to see how close his children were with their grandparents. Having never had any of his own, he was glad his children weren't denied the relationships.

"Now Molly let them breath," Arthur smiled.

Molly gave them one last tight squeeze before releasing them. The children instantly ran to their grandfather who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen and hugged him tightly as well.

"You're sure this is okay? I know Sirius wouldn't mind – "

"Don't be silly," Molly smiled. "It's more than okay. Their cousins are already upstairs. I'm sure none of them will be any bother at all."

"We love having them," Arthur added as he ruffled Albus' dark hair.

"We are old enough to stay home alone," James couldn't help but point out. It was a row he had been having with his parents for several days now. The moment he found out that they would be attending a wedding he had started pestering them about leaving him in charge, being nearly of age he couldn't see why they wouldn't allow it. In his opinion, watching Albus and Lily would be a breeze. His annoyance at his parent's lack of trust in him only intensified when he discovered that his cousin Fred was staying home alone with his younger sister. His parents had been insistent though that they were to spend the night at the Burrow. His father had tried to explain to him that he just didn't feel comfortable with leaving the three of them home alone overnight and that the decision had absolutely nothing to do with his level of trust in his son, but James still couldn't help to feel annoyed by this.

"James," Harry said in a warning tone. He knew that he was being a bit overprotective with his unwillingness to allow his children to go unsupervised overnight but his godfather had never allowed him to do so. Harry was aware that times were much different when he was younger, however he would never forgive himself if he allowed them to stay alone and something happened.

"I'm just saying," James replied. "I'm almost of age."

"We've been over this," Harry replied. He was trying to keep his voice calm but he was having some trouble with his frustration level. Having gone over this topic several times this week he had hoped his son wouldn't act up in front of his grandparents about it. "Almost of age is not of age."

"Its fine Jamie," Lily said using her special nickname for her older brother. She gave her brother a pointed look as she tried to figure out why exactly he was pressing this topic. They had a plan and if by some chance their dad decided to give in it would be shot to hell.

"I hope you and mum have fun," Albus added as he took the three steps to his father and gave him a quick hug.

"Have a ton of fun!" Lily smiled as she also gave her dad a hug. "And tell mum that if she still can't decide, the blue dress looks brilliant on her!"

"I'll tell her," Harry chuckled before he turned his attention back to Molly and Arthur. "Thank you again for watching them, we'll floo call tomorrow as soon as we're home."

"No hurry at all," Molly replied. "I plan on making them a huge breakfast in the morning."

"You three behave," Harry gave his children one final warning as he stepped back into the fireplace. "Don't make your grandparents punish you."

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes at these words. Her grandparents happened to be the sweetest people on the planet. She had never heard either one of them so much as raise their voice, not even when Roxanne had nearly burnt down the parlor playing with no smoke fireworks.

"Don't be absurd," Molly chuckled as if she had never punished a child in her life. "Now go before you and Gin are late."

"Your cousins are upstairs in the big bedroom," Arthur informed the children referring to the room that the twins shared years prior.

The three of them made a dash for the staircase as the floo roared to life behind them.

"You've had dinner haven't you?" Molly asked.

"Yes," the three of them replied in nearly perfect harmony as they started up the stairs.

"Did you get it?" Lily asked in a whisper as they stepped onto the second floor. Their grandmother was slowly starting to go deaf and she knew from experience that their grandfather was likely already out in the old barn tinkering with muggle objects. Still, she also knew that they couldn't be too careful.

James nodded in reply to his sister before turning his attention to his brother. "Are you gonna go read or hang out with grandpa or what?"

Albus bit his lower lip. He looked nervous as he slowly opened his mouth. "I want to come with you two."

Lily gave Albus a disbelieving look before turning her attention to James. She loved both of her brothers equally but a blind man could see that she looked up to James almost as if he were a celebrity. To Lily his opinion and acceptance was worth more than gold. She wasn't going to react to Albus' newfound rebellion until James did.

"If you do than you have to participate," James instructed his younger brother.

"I will," Albus nodded.

"And you have to keep your mouth shut you can't feel guilty in a day or two and go cry to mum and dad."

Albus nodded as he felt his face grow warm. Once when he was around ten he and James had snuck into the woods behind their house, an absolute forbidden area, and played. They had completely gotten away with it but Albus had felt guilty and confessed the whole thing. James never let him forget it.

James held his brother's stare for a moment before he slowly nodded. "Okay you can come."

Lily let out a soft shriek as she hugged Albus tightly around the waist. She absolutely loved when she was able to hang out with both of her brothers at the same time, breaking the rules while doing so was only an added bonus in her book.

Albus smiled down at her reaction. He really loved his siblings and although he didn't always love breaking rules, especially huge ones, he didn't mind it every once in a while.

James smiled at the two of them before playfully rolling his eyes and pushing open the door to the big room.

"Did you get it?" Hugo asked from his spot on one of the beds.

"Hello to you too little cousin," James laughed. He waited until both of his siblings were in the room before he pushed the door shut and locked it. Only then did he reach into his overnight bag and pull out the large bottle of firewhisky. "Did you get the cups?"

Hugo nodded as he motioned to the stack up cups sitting on a bedside table.

"I'm still not sure about this," Rose said in an uneven voice. Lily had sat down next to her on the bed across from her brother and she had instantly rested her head on her cousin's shoulder. "If we get caught – "

Much like her cousin Albus, Rose was less likely to break the rules than her sibling was. Of course she always made an exception but the majority of the time her exceptions included one or more of her cousins.

"You say the same thing every time and we haven't gotten caught yet," James replied as he opened the bottle.

"This is only the third time," Rose pointed out. "And the first time shouldn't even count. We each had one drink and went to bed scared that grandma had heard us."

"Well you've said it all three times," James said. "The door is locked and we can hide everything if anyone knocks. We'll get out the exploding snap like we always do for a cover if we need it. We won't get caught if everyone keeps their mouth shut." He gave his brother a look as he spoke the last sentence.

"I told you I won't tell," Albus said in a hurt voice.

"He won't," Rose agreed with a smile. "Albus is very trustworthy."

"I still don't think Lil should be in here," Hugo said. "She's a bit young."

Lily made an annoyed face at her cousin as Rose sat back up straight. She knew her younger cousin well enough to know that with her temper - she could jump up at any moment.

"Shut it! Just because you are already fourteen doesn't mean anything! You are only four months older than me you know. Besides I'm more mature than you are!"

"Oh that's a laugh," Hugo replied. "You are so immature that you-"

"Here," James cut him off handing him a cup of firewhisky. "Drink this and hush."

Hugo smiled as he took a sip of the contents trying his hardest not to make a disgusting face as it hit his tongue.

James handed the girls each a cup before pouring one for himself and his brother. He wasn't stupid. For as much as he picked on his siblings he was fiercely overprotective of them as well. He would never allow them to get completely intoxicated into oblivion. With five of them, one bottle of firewhisky gave them each roughly two cups full enough to get slightly drunk but not enough to really hurt them. He knew that they both had plenty of friends that would eventually, if they hadn't already, try to per sway them to drink. As their older brother he felt it was his job to make sure they knew how to do so properly. He was even a bit hopeful that they wouldn't want to at all knowing that they could do so without judgement with him.

He fully remembered the first time he got drunk at Hogwarts well after hours. He remembered the looks of his friends and how pressured he felt to drink a lot and not make a prat of himself – he didn't want that for his siblings.

"I don't see why we can't try something else," Lily observed as she took her third sip of the firewhisky. She loved the free feeling it gave her but hated the way it burned her chest on the way down. "Mum loves pixie punch. It smells brilliant; I think I would like that much better."

"When you are of age you can drink whatever you like," James said in a no-nonsense voice. "Until then you drink firewhisky and that's it."

Lily rolled her eyes at these words before laughing slightly at the disgusting face Rose was making as she swallowed a large mouthful of the liquor.

"I'm serious Lil. I don't want to hear of you experimenting with a bunch of different drinks with your friends."

"I won't," Lily promised as she took another sip. She swallowed hard before turning her attention to Albus. "How do you like it?"

"I think it tastes like troll piss," Albus said causing Hugo to laugh. "If you all don't like this why do you drink it?"

"For how it makes you feel," Lily replied as Rose shrugged.

"It's fun to break the rules," Hugo supplied his answer.

James shrugged as he set up a game of exploding snap on the floor. "I don't mind it to be honest."

Albus made a face as he took another long drink. He honestly wanted nothing more than to stop altogether but he was curious as to how it would feel to be a bit drunk. On New Year's Eve just this past year his dad and Uncle Ron had had a few too many drinks; his father was never mean but Albus remembered him being overly nice and cheerful and he was curious as to what about the horrible liquid in his cup caused that.

"More please," Lily said as she finished off her cup in one giant gulp.

"You need to slow down," James said sternly. "If you drink too fast and puke we are as good as caught!"

"I'm not going to puke," she giggled.

"No Lil seriously, you are waiting at least twenty minutes before you drink anything else," James informed her before taking a drink from his own cup.

Lily pouted as she lay back on the bed swinging her feet over the side. "You're no fun Jamie."

"I'll be even less fun if you sick up," James replied.

"We should play a game," Rose suggested. "Something to make this even more fun."

"A game?" Hugo asked in a skeptical voice.

James thought this over for a moment. He had heard from a few of his friends that muggles played drinking games but unfortunately he didn't know how any of them went.

Lily quickly sat back up an amused look plastered on her face. "We could take turns saying random things and if we've done them we take a drink."

"What kind of random things?" Albus asked as he leaned back onto the bed behind him. He was starting to feel a bit lighter.

"Oh I don't know," Lily replied. "Like I could say, I've never snuck out after dark and then if you have, you drink."

"I want to play!" Hugo said instantly.

James thought this over for a moment before nodding his acceptance. "I'm in."

"Me too," Albus and Rose replied in unison.

"I'll go first," Lily said proudly, clearly pleased with the fact that they had all liked her idea. "I have never been in the Forbidden Forest."

She smiled at James. "I need a drink."

James gave her a look of warning before slowly getting up and pouring her another drink.

"Wait," Albus said. "So you can say it even if you have done it?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah it doesn't matter."

James handed his sister her cup before taking his seat on the floor once more.

"This is only half full," Lily complained.

"Handle that first and then we'll see about the other half."

Lily rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink along with James and Hugo.

"It's called the _Forbidden _Forest for a reason you know," Rose said in a disapproving voice.

"It's your turn," Lily replied ignoring her disapproval completely.

"I've never had a detention."

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Lily nearly shrieked. "Even Al has had detention."

Albus laughed at his sister's reaction, nearly shooting his firewhisky through his nose in the process. He was beginning to understand what they liked about this horrid stuff.

"Go Hugo," James instructed.

"And make it a good one," Lily added in a gleeful voice. It was obvious that her first cup of firewhisky was consumed way too quickly as she was now far bubblier than normal.

Hugo was silent for several long moments before a smile swept over his face. "I've never snogged anyone."

James took a drink of his firewhisky his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he watched both of his siblings do the same. Albus he had suspected but…

"Lily Luna," he scolded. "You are only thirteen."

She gave him an innocent look as she shrugged her shoulders. "And?"

"That is far too young to be snogging!" James replied sternly causing Albus to giggle. He wasn't sure why he found his siblings usual banter so amusing at the moment, but he liked that he did.

"I'm not playing anymore if you are going to get mad at me for every little thing," Lily said as she crossed her arms over her chest like a toddler having a tantrum.

"Fine," James replied. "But if I find out you've done anything more than snog a boy, I'm turning you over my knee."

Lily made a face at her older brother. "Stop acting like mum. You can't do that to me."

"I'm not acting like mum. I'm –"

"Shh," Rose cut them off as worried look swept over her face.

The five of them froze as they listened carefully.

"Hide your cups," James instructed in a hushed tone as he pushed his own cup under the bed. He quickly stood and grabbed the bottle of firewhisky shoving it behind the bed.

Without being instructed Albus moved across the floor and began playing exploding snap.

"Lily don't say anything unless you have to," James said in his strictest tone before he unlocked the door and quickly sat across from Al.

Seconds after he did the door opened to reveal Molly.

"Are we all okay in here?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

"We're great grandma," Rose answered. "Lil and I are waiting for our turn to play."

"We have more games down in the parlor, I could find something for you two to play if you'd like," she offered in a kind voice.

"That's okay," Rose replied. "We don't mind waiting."

Molly's face changed as she looked at Lily, a look of concern now taking over. "Are you okay Lil, you're quite flushed."

Albus felt his heart race at his grandma's words. One wrong word or move from Lily and they were all going to wind up in a world of trouble.

"I'm fine," Lily replied. "I was just showing Rose this new dance move. I guess that's why I'm red."

Molly smiled softly. "You'll have to show me in the morning."

"Promise," Lily nodded.

"Your grandpa and I are going to bed in a moment, don't you lot stay up too late now."

"We won't," Hugo promised.

"Girls' beds are made up for you in Ginny's old room."

"Thank you," the two of them replied.

She nodded before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind herself.

They remained silent and in their current positions for a full five minutes before James got up and locked the door once more.

"That was too close," Rose noted in a worried voice.

"We're fine," James replied. "You heard her, they are going to bed."

It was only at his older brother's words that Albus finally felt his body relax, his breathing start to regain normality. He wiped his sweaty palms off on his jeans as he moved back to his spot leaning against the bed.

"Since when do you worry more than Al does?" Hugo asked.

"I think Al is feeling the effects of firewhisky," James said with a smile.

Albus returned the smile as he handed his brother his cup. "I need more if we're going to keep playing."

"Yay Al Bear!" Lily smiled as James took his cup. "I love when you are fun like this!"

"I'm always fun," Albus smiled at his sister. He was blushing slightly at her use of the nickname she had suited him with years ago.

"Not like this," Lily clarified as James handed Albus back his cup and poured a second for himself.

"Rose, Hugo you two okay?"

Rose sighed as she handed over her empty cup.

Hugo quickly downed the remainder of his own liquor, a horrible look on his face as he handed the cup to his older cousin.

"I don't want to play anymore," Lily announced as she stretched out on the bed her head now in Rose's lap. "I keep getting lectured."

"I'm sorry I care, your life could be worse Lil," James replied in an annoyed voice.

"Al cares and he doesn't scold me for every little thing."

"I'm waiting for you to do something major," Albus replied in an honest voice. "James was snogging when he was thirteen – twelve even. I'm not going to get upset over that."

Rose laughed at these words. "I guess we know who the hypocrite is."

Lily struggled, trying to drink while laying down, before she gave in and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Rosie can we just take our cups to our room? I'm tired of these boys."

Rose smiled. She had a hard time under normal circumstances not giving into her little cousin but when she called her by her nickname it was nearly impossible and Lily knew it.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"Be careful in the hall," James instructed.

"We know," Lily replied as she bounced off of the bed. "You make sure you get rid of the bottle."

James nodded as he got up off the floor ready to lock the door behind them.

"What made you want to join in tonight?" Hugo asked Albus in a curious voice.

Albus shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to see what the hype was about."

"It's about cousin bonding time," James chuckled as he crossed the room and sat down on the now vacant bed across from Hugo.

"We bond all the time," Hugo said.

It was true, their parents were exceptionally close and due to that, the five of them were often together.

"Ah but it's different when alcohol and rule breaking is involved," James replied in a knowing voice.

Albus considered these words as he took a rather large mouthful of his drink. He had to admit that despite his previous thoughts about this evening his brother did have a point. There was something to be said about the five of them sharing a secret, an activity that would occur every time they spent the night at their grandparents. And then a thought occurred to Albus.

"You are going to be seventeen soon, we won't have to stay here anymore."

James rolled his eyes at these words. "I bet we will. You know dad he thinks the world is still like it was before he killed Voldemort."

Albus shrugged at these words. He knew they were true but he didn't mind his parents being protective so much. He actually thought it was kind of nice.

"I don't mind coming here so much but I figure if I don't argue it at least a bit they'll know something is up."

Albus smiled. It was just like his brother to think of everything when misbehaving. Despite the fact that he often felt lost in James' shadow he had to admit that he was a good older brother and he was proud to call him his.

* * *

"Are the children okay?" Arthur asked as he settled into bed next to his wife.

Molly smiled as she looked up from her book. "They are drinking firewhisky again," she said with a small chuckle. "Al as well this time."

Arthur smiled. "No idea that we know?"

"Of course not, they all think that they are absolutely devious and brilliant."

"As they should Love."

Molly nodded in reply as her smile slowly faded. "You don't think we are crazy for allowing this?"

Arthur considered her words for a moment before shaking his head. "If they don't do it under our roof they will else where. At least here we can keep an eye on them and for as mischievous as James can be I certainly trust him to make sure they don't overdo it. Don't you?"

"No, you're right," she agreed. "Ron and Gin would kill us though."

"Perhaps but then we let them get away with the same thing."


End file.
